Alarma
by Aokiri
Summary: [Two!Shot] Porque cada vez que alguien tocaba, o si quiera se acercaba a Akane, una alarma se encendía en el pecho de Ranma.
1. Porque no le gustaba, ni la quería

**Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2, sus personajes y trama no me pertenecen. Obviamente pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei. Tendría que ganar la lotería unas veinte veces para comprar los derechos. Créanme, no tengo tanta suerte.

 **Advertencias:** Nop :)

* * *

 ** _Porque no le gustaba, ni la quería_**

Ranma Saotome comenzaba a considerar la posibilidad de que estuviese sufriendo de una enfermedad.

Aquello _no_ era normal, y mientras más lo meditaba, más extraño le parecía. Lo único que podía decir era que la culpa de todo la tenía Akane Tendō. Aquella chica marimacho, terca y brusca. Ella era la culpable de su terrible padecimiento.

Y _si,_ estaba seguro. Todos sus síntomas se presentaban cuando _ella_ estaba involucrada, lo que quería decir que algo tenía que ver con todo ese asunto.

 _Celos._

Si debía nombrar aquella enfermedad, podría nombrarla así. Y no es que Akane le gustara, ni mucho menos la quería ( _claro que no, ¿a quién podría gustarle esa estúpida marimacho?),_ pero debía solucionarlo antes de que él se viera demasiado involucrado.

Ranma se había sentido celoso sobre otras cosas antes, como comida, o juguetes, cuando era un niño; sin embargo, jamás había _celado_ a una persona. No con tanta intensidad.

Y le era imposible contenerse, porque cada vez que alguien tocaba, o si quiera se acercaba a Akane, una alarma se encendía en su pecho, y él se sentía en necesidad de gruñir y alejar a todo el mundo de la estúpida marimacho, como si fuera un _maldito animal._

Afortunadamente, sabía controlarse. Podría decirse que _dominaba_ la enfermedad, aunque no lo suficiente. Una furia desconocida se internaba en su estómago y él _tenía_ que golpear al idiota que se había atrevido a tocarla. Claro, si ella no lo había golpeado primero.

Akane era de él. Punto.

Y no le gustaba, ni la quería _(claro que no)_ pero ella era _su_ prometida, y así debía ser. Esa chica desagradable, plana y de mal carácter le pertenecía, así que nadie tenía derecho a tocarla. Eso era todo.

Sin embargo, seguía odiando los celos, y seguía odiando a Akane por ser la causante de ellos. ¿Acaso tenía que atraer _tanto_ a los hombres? ¿Tenía que abrazar _tanto_ a ese estúpido de P-chan? ¿Tenía que ser _tan_ amable con el cerdo de Ryōga?

 _No, ella no tenía que serlo._

Era aún desconocido el motivo por el que ella era tan amable con otras personas, y a él lo seguía tratando como basura. Claro, tenía sus momentos. Pero ese no es el asunto.

Ranma seguía queriendo saber por qué sentía tantos celos sobre Akane. Porque no le gustaba, mucho menos la quería _(obviamente no),_ y que ella le pertenecía era un hecho indiscutible. Los motivos de sus celos seguían escondidos en el fondo de su pecho. Tenía algo de miedo saber lo que se encontraba ahí.

—Ranma, ¿qué pasa?

Se sobresaltó y casi cayó hacia atrás. Ella lo estaba mirando con una interrogante en su mirada, con Ryōga en forma de cerdo felizmente acurrucado en su regazo. Estúpido sea ese maldito cerdo tramposo.

—¿Estás bien? Me has estado mirando raro desde hace rato. ¿No será...? ¡Ranma pervertido! —ella se levantó de un salto, haciendo temblar el _tatami._ Él se puso a la defensiva de inmediato.

—¡Yo no te estaba viendo, boba! ¡No hay nada que ver, de todas formas! ¡Eres tan plana que sería mejor mirar una mesa!

—¡Idiota! ¡Nadie preguntó tu opinión, fenómeno pervertido!

—¿A quién llamas fenómeno, tú marimacho? Además siempre te la pasas con ese maldito cerdo. ¡Déjalo ya! —Ranma hizo amagos de tomar a P-chan, pero éste le gruñó y se acurrucó más contra Akane. La furia dentro de su estómago se acumuló de repente.

—¿Qué tienes contra P-chan? ¿Acaso estás celoso, Ranma? —Akane lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No era una conversación que no hubiesen tenido antes. Porque _si,_ Ranma estaba celoso de ese maldito cerdo. Pero de ninguna manera iba a admitirlo ante ella.

—¡Sólo déjalo, ¿quieres?! —miró a Ryōga con furia asesina, pensando en todas las maneras en las que podría golpearlo en cuanto se transformara. Porque estaba _tocando_ a Akane. _Nadie_ podía tocarla, porque ella era de _él._

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —gruñó ella antes de dejar al cerdo negro con suavidad en el suelo. Casi son que sus ojos pudieran seguirlo, Ranma tomó al cerdo y huyó. Akane pasó el resto de la tarde refunfuñando maldiciones, mientras que el artista marcial golpeaba al pequeño P-chan.

No, no se arrepentiría de ello. Tampoco se iba a disculpar, por mucho que ella le gritara y ambos discutieran. Porque era _su_ culpa. Era culpa de esa boba marimacho que Ranma estuviera enfermo de celos, y que la alarma se disparara en su pecho cada vez que alguien la tocaba.

 _No,_ Akane _no_ le gustaba. _Tampoco_ quería.

Lo único que Ranma Saotome quería, era asegurarse de que nadie tocara lo más valioso que poseía. ¿Acaso era malo?

* * *

 _[771 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Pues, nada. Espero no haber sido muy OoC, porque, bueno, yo nunca escribí sobre Ranma. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! :3

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Akane era complicada

**Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2, sus personajes y trama no me pertenecen. Obviamente pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei. Tendría que ganar la lotería unas veinte veces para comprar los derechos. Créanme, no tengo tanta suerte.

 **Advertencias:** Nop :)

* * *

 _ **Akane era complicada**_

Ranma Saotome no se consideraba un experto con las mujeres.

De hecho, estar tan desorientado respecto a ellas debería ser _ilegal._ Y si, Ranma era una chica (físicamente) la mitad del tiempo, pero eso no significaba que él _pensara_ como una. Él era un hombre y pensaba como uno, _muchas gracias._

De cualquier forma este asunto jamás le había preocupado hasta que _Akane_ había entrado en su vida, momento en el que se dio cuenta cuán desagradable era ser atacado por la furia femenina. Bueno, no, Ranma ya había sido atacado con furia femenina antes. Mejor dicho, había sido el momento donde Ranma se dio cuenta de que el _importaba_ que Akane estuviera enfadado con él. Porque si, a Ranma le _importaba._

Y es que era injusto. Ella lo golpeaba sin razón, le gritaba sin razón, y, peor aún, se _entristecía_ sin razón. Si Ranma fuera mujer (no lo era) podría entender la lógica femenina (no podía) y quizá tratar de arreglarlo (no sabía cómo).

Créanlo o no, a Ranma no le importaba en absoluto la figura de una mujer. En realidad, antes de Akane, _ninguna_ mujer le interesaba lo suficiente como para hacer comentarios al respecto. Pero la boba marimacho _tenía_ que herir su orgullo. Entonces Ranma _tenía_ que defenderse. Y entonces ella _tenía_ que actuar irracionalmente.

Era cierto que a veces Ranma comenzaba el ataque verbal, pero eso era sólo porque ella hacía cosas _innecesarias,_ como atraer la atención de otros hombres, ser dulce con otras personas o abrazar a ese estúpido cerdo mentiroso de Ryōga. Pero eso era obra de los _celos._ Celos que no tenían fundamento. O quizá si. Es que, bueno, ella era de él. Ella era la única mujer en la que sabía que podía confiar cosas importantes, y la única mujer que él _sentía_ que debía proteger. Era la única mujer que se preocupaba _seriamente_ por él. A ella no le importaba su maldición. Ella era de _él._ Por lo tanto, Akane debía comportarse como tal. Pero ella no lo _comprendía_.

Era cierto también que Ranma jamás le había dicho nada sobre ese asunto (tampoco era bueno con las palabras), pero es que era _obvio._ Y Ranma seguía sin entender cómo es que Akane no lo _sabía._ Y ella seguía _dudando._ Y Ranma también dudaba. ¿Y si a ella le gustaban los poemas de Kuno? ¿O era amable con Ryōga porque a ella realmente le gustaba? ¿Y si realmente Ranma lo había malinterpretado todo, y ella realmente no se preocupaba por él?

A veces Ranma olvidaba que Akane era mujer. No, no era un insulto, es sólo que a Ranma le enseñaron que las mujeres sólo estaban ahí y se veían bonitas. Al no tener figura materna, él pensaba que las mujeres eran para cocinar, que eran frágiles y que no podía hacerlas pasar por presión, porque llorarían o algo así. Que tenía que _protegerlas._ Por eso Ranma tenía tantos conflictos aceptando que él _era_ una mujer (físicamente) la mitad del tiempo. Por eso creía que Akane a veces era un chico, y la trataba como tal.

Es que Akane era _diferente._ No diferente _malo,_ ella era diferente de una buena manera. Ella era fuerte, sabía defenderse, Ranma _sabía_ que podía confiarle a Akane su vida, porque ella no se derrumbaría y lloraría. Akane no se sentaba y se veía bonita (ni siquiera cocinaba, pero olviden que Ranma dijo eso), Akane se ponía firme y luchaba por lo que quería. Akane no necesitaba que nadie la protegiera. Eso es lo que a Ranma le enseñaron que debía ser un hombre. Por eso Akane era un _hombre._

Pero a veces la realidad golpeaba a veces a Ranma. Akane _no era_ un hombre. Ella era una _chica,_ que usaba vestidos, le gustaban los lazos, las plumas de colores y demás. Ella era amable, y si no la conociera, Ranma diría que ella era delicada. Akane era _buena._ Ella era comprensiva, y ayudaba a los demás (incluso a él) y era _bonita._

Akane era una _chica._

Y Ranma, que no entendía a las mujeres, mucho menos entendía a Akane. Él no sabía cuándo era una chica, delicada y sensible; y cuando era un hombre, fuerte y decidida. Y de algún modo _siempre_ terminaba gritándole, golpeándolo y entristeciéndose. Él _odiaba_ cuando se entristecía. Porque era su culpa. Estaba hiriendo a la persona en la que más confiaba, a la chica que se preocupaba por él y que no le _importaba_ su apariencia.

Pero Ranma seguía sin entender, sin comprender _cómo_ funcionaba su mente, y que tenía que decir y hacer para que sonriera.

Ranma no amaba a Akane, porque el amor nunca duraba demasiado (según llegó a comprender después de mirar _tantas_ promesas de amor de otros chicos que nunca se cumplían). Ranma quería que ella permaneciese a su lado como su compañera de viajes, su confidente y su amiga durante toda la vida. Quería que ella confiara en él y le sonriera, que él pudiese sonreírle y tomar su mano sin preocuparse de nada. Quería tener una familia, quería pasar todo el tiempo que tuviese a su lado. Quería cuidarla y entenderla, saber qué decir y qué hacer para que sonriera.

Pero no, Akane no le gustaba y tampoco la quería. Sólo deseaba ser el único que la comprendiera, quería que ella _confiara._ (También quería quería que ningún otro sujeto se le acercara a veinte metros a la redonda...).

Entonces Kasumi le llamó para que bajase a cenar. Suspiró, levantándose del tejado. No, Ranma no era ningún experto en mujeres.

* * *

 _[938 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno, realmente me sorprendió esa cálida bienvenida. ¡Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que escribieron un review, le dieron follow y favorito a esta historia! Todos ustedes son un amor :3 Realmente lo aprecio mucho, les agradezco enserioenserioenserio.

Con cosas como estas no puedo evitar una segunda parte, sólo para ustedes :3

Espero que también se entienda que Ranma es un _poquito_ más maduro que el capítulo pasado :v, porque él ya piensa en una vida a su lado y la valora y todo eso xdxdxd. Cronológicamente, se supone que han pasado un par de años desde el capítulo pasado.

Espero que les haya gustado *^*/ ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
